


Why I Hate the Rain

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coughing, Fever, I know I’ll come back and edit this after a long timeframe, Illness, I’m wary of ppl coughing now u know, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Prompt:, Rain, Sick Hinata Shoyou, This is a partial reason why I hate the rain, Totally didn’t remember chapter 365 when writing this, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Winter, Worried Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: By the time practice had ended, Hinata had noticed that it was like the heavens had opened and it was raining really heavily.Walking was the only other option but he’d forgotten his umbrella in his rush to get to school.“Why are you glaring at the rain like it killed your kitten?” Kageyama asked as he stood beside him.“Eh? I’m not!” Hinata replied, startled at the statement.“Yes you are.”“No I’m not!”“Yes you are!”___________________________________Alternatively: Hinata thinks it’s a good idea to walk in the rain after practice and suffers the consequences.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954654
Kudos: 72





	Why I Hate the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is the first Haikyuu fanfiction I wrote! It was written during quarantine and I originally planned to release it in July, but I hadn’t finished it by then and eventually it became October and I decided it fitted a prompt, so here we are!
> 
> 2) I genuinely don’t know whether I’m giving this a second chapter or not, I’m leaning towards leaving it as a one shot. 
> 
> 3) I swear there are more Whumptober fics, it’s just the time may come out later than October 😅
> 
> 4) Enjoy the fic and leave a kudos and a comment!

Today had only gotten worse and worse as the day went by. 

Waking up late, missing breakfast, cycling as fast as he could to morning practice, followed by a race with Kageyama (which Kageyama won) and missing more spikes than he hit. It was all so frustrating! 

By the time practice had ended, Hinata had noticed that it was like the heavens had opened and it was raining really heavily, so riding his bike on slippy roads was dangerous. That, plus the chance that with how cold winter was at the moment it could freeze over at any point now and it would be even more dangerous. 

Walking was the only other option but he’d forgotten his umbrella in his rush to get to school. 

“Why are you glaring at the rain like it killed your kitten?” Kageyama asked as he stood beside him, the light from the gym illuminating his figure. He looked genuinely at peace, which was rare considering he either yelled or scowled around everyone, or had a look on his face that looked like he was planning a crime, but the team knew that he was trying to smile. 

“Eh? I’m not!” Hinata replied, startled at the statement. 

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not!” 

“Yes you are!” 

“I’m pretty sure I would know if I was glaring at the rain Bakageyama.” Rolling his eyes before dodging Kageyama’s attempted punch, Hinata sprinted to the bike shed, glad it was sheltered.

“You’re not going to ride that in this weather are you?” Kageyama asked, making him flinch. He didn’t realise Kageyama had followed him to the bike shed!

“What? No! I’m not a total idiot, I know it’s risky to ride my bike in the rain.” 

“Don’t you have an umbrella or something? I don’t want you getting sick like last time.” It still caught Hinata off guard when Kageyama was honest like that, even if they were dating. 

“Uh...no. I left it at home when I was almost late for practice this morning,” he laughed sheepishly, blushing slightly. 

“Dumbass! You better not get sick. Can’t you call your mum or something?” Wow, Kageyama really was concerned for him.

“I can’t. She’s going away on a business trip today and I’m supposed to get home soon to look after Natsu.” 

Sighing, he mentally prepared himself for a miserable walk in the rain. Hopefully he wouldn’t get sick. “I’ll see you tomorrow Kageyama.” Smiling before grimacing, Hinata grabbed his bike and made his way out of the school grounds, trying to ignore the freezing droplets that fell on him.  
___________________________________________

“Why did I decide to do this again?” Hinata murmured through his gritted teeth, hating himself for forgetting his umbrella this morning. 

The rain hadn’t shown any signs of letting up over the past half hour he’d endured, so Hinata was pretty much soaked and shivering. 

His hands felt like ice as they held his bike, his legs shaking from the cold and exhaustion of practice. Next time he was gonna pack an umbrella and not take it out of his bag. 

Using his bike was way too risky with all the puddles that hid the potholes on the roads, as well as the fact the rain obscured the headlights of cars and he could get run over-

Splash! 

Hinata stood there, momentarily shocked at the fact a car had driven over a puddle next to him so fast that most of his clothes were soaked. 

‘You know what? Screw today!’ He thought furiously, shivering even more than he had before he was splashed -more like drenched- by that stupid puddle. 

Ten minutes later, Hinata stood outside his house, his shaking hand trying to unlock the door with his house keys. He just couldn’t twist the key right with how numb he was. 

Sighing after a long struggle between the key and the lock, he finally unlocked the door and walked into the house, the heat bringing back the shivering. That was good, right?

“Shoyou I’m going to have to leave now, there’s food in the fridge- dear Kami! What happened to you?” His mother asked, staring at him as she rushed into the corridor. 

“I-it’s raining r-really hard outside, d-don’t forget to t-take an umbrella,” were the words Hinata somehow managed to get out, the heat making him feel even more tired than he would’ve been. 

“Shoyou, you’re absolutely soaked! Let me get you a towel. Take off your shoes and any extra layers you have and take a warm shower.” Her voice became fainter before getting louder, this time returning with a towel.

“T-thanks mum,” Shoyou said as he took off his shoes and any top layers besides his school shirt. He couldn’t do anything about his bottoms, but he would wring everything out over the bath before washing them for tomorrow.

Taking the towel before his mother gave him a goodbye kiss, she closed the door as she left, leaving him to make sure Natsu was in bed by nine. 

Yawning, Shoyou dragged himself upstairs, ignoring the beginnings of a headache and taking a shower, relishing the warmth it brought to his heat-deprived body. 

‘Screw the rain,’ he thought, his muscles relaxing under the hot water. Once he was done, he changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie before putting everything in the wash and heating up the leftovers from a few nights ago. 

“Nii-san!” A bright voice called out before he stumbled backwards with a grinning Natsu hugging his legs before raising her hands, signalling she wanted to be picked up. 

“Hey Natsu,” he smiled back, not sure if he had the strength to pick her up. “I’m not sure if I can pick you up right now, I’m really tired at the moment. Maybe later?”

“Okay!” She still pouted for a bit before he suggested she could watch TV whilst she ate before he promised to read her a bedtime story. 

‘Thank Kami children are as accepting as they are,’ he thought as he ate, listening to the voices of a cartoon playing in the living room. ‘Crap, how much homework do I need to do? CRAP, I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW!’ 

Soon enough, he’d finished eating and had read Natsu her bedtime story, willing himself not to go to bed afterwards and instead work. 

Hinata despised maths, but he needed to get decent grades in order to go to the training camp. Tsukishima had helped both Kageyama and him raise their grades to C’s, but his mother still wanted him to get higher, so he put effort into revising more for tests. 

Sighing, Hinata started his English homework before moving onto Japanese Literature, both taking up a few hours. By the time he was done, the washing machine had finished, prompting him to move everything into the dryer. 

That wouldn’t be done for a few hours and he knew he would forget something if he didn’t take it upstairs, so Hinata stayed downstairs and revised for the maths test, the headache slowly increasing until he forced himself to take some painkillers, wanting to be in decent shape for practice tomorrow. 

There was only an hour left on the dryer...maybe he could take a nap until it was done? 

Setting a timer on his phone for 40 minutes, Hinata laid down on the sofa, trying to get comfy before finally finding a decent position and closing his eyes...  
___________________________________________

Beeping was the first thing to grace Hinata’s ears when he woke up. 

Groaning, Hinata checked the time on his phone only to see it was 5 AM, not 12. 

“Crap, I slept through the alarm,” Hinata murmured, getting up in the sofa. Thinking about it, the sofa wasn’t the best place to sleep...then again if he could sleep in class he could sleep anywhere. 

He grabbed his school stuff before going upstairs to take a shower, ignoring the ever present ache in his muscles and returning headache. The soreness was probably from sleeping on the sofa all night. 

‘I’ll just take some painkillers after breakfast, it should die down after that,’ he thought as he turned the shower on, making sure he was quick in order to not be late to wake up Natsu.

Yawning again, Hinata changed into his school clothes and packed his bag, dumping it by the door before going to wake up Natsu.

“Natsu, time to wake up,” he said softly as he opened her bedroom door, padding over to her curtains and opening them. It was still pretty dark for winter.

“No...5 more minutes...” She groaned, hiding under her covers. 

“Sorry Natsu, but I need to drop you off at the neighbours’ house so I can get to school.” 

“Please Nii-san.” Natsu’s bedhead made him snicker, it being spiked in all kind of directions.

“No, Natsu, come on, other wise I’ll have to tickle you.” That made her get up. She knew she couldn’t fend off his tickling, so she knew better than to disobey me after that.

Smiling, Hinata went downstairs and made toast, trusting that Natsu could get ready herself. Mum had helped Natsu sort out her school stuff the night before, so he didn’t have to do much except breakfast and Natsu’s hair. 

Eating his toast, he hoped he wouldn’t be ill because he walked back in the rain yesterday- oh yeah that reminded him, he should pack an umbrella. 

Hinata ambled over to the umbrella stand, choosing a small one and placing it in his bag as Natsu came downstairs. 

“Your toast is on the table, I’ll do your hair once you’ve finished,” Hinata called out, knowing Natsu didn’t have enough energy to speak yet. She definitely wasn’t a morning person. 

He finished my breakfast with her, washing both dishes before doing her hair and making sure she had everything for school. 

Grabbing his bike as they walked out the front yard, I noticed it was a bit more icy than yesterday and his breath looked foggier than yesterday, so he made sure Natsu avoided the ice patches on the pavement.

“Hey Natsu, if the weather continues like this maybe we’ll get snow.” She grinned.

“Yeah! And we can have snowball fights and make a snowman!” 

“Ye- achoo!” 

“Bless you nii-san.” 

“Thanks Natsu.” 

After Hinata dropped her off, sneezes became a bit more frequent.

‘Please can I not be sick,’ he prayed, not wanting to miss practice.

His chest had tightened over the walk up the hill, so it was a relief to finally cycle down. He was almost at the bottom when his bike slid over a patch of ice, making him lose control-OH CRAP KAGEYAMA WAS IN THE WAY! 

“Bakayama move outta the way!” Hinata screeched, trying to steer his bike in another direction.

“What the hell are you doing Hinata boke!”

‘At least he noticed,’ he sighed internally as he moved out of the way, now focusing on stopping his bike from crashing into someone, gripping the breaks with all the strength he had. 

He breathed out a foggy sigh of relief as he managed to stop his bike from crashing into another student before it stopped entirely. 

“Boke, why are you riding your bike when there’s ice everywhere?” Kageyama growled out once he had jogged over to where Hinata was.

“First of all, I’m not a dumbass. Second of all, it seemed a good idea at the time.” Hinata started walking over to the bike shed so he could lock his bike up, ignoring how tight his chest felt. “Come on Yamayama, first one to the gym wins!” 

He nodded, and after the count of three they both started sprinting, ignoring his yells of ‘Hinata boke!’ as Hinata neared the gym. 

However, once they arrived -with Hinata winning- he broke into a coughing fit, the lack of oxygen and a tight chest getting to him. 

“Boke, you better have not got sick,” Kageyama panted out as he leaned against the wall.

“Ha, in your dreams Bakageyama-” Hinata broke out into another coughing fit, sitting on the steps to get rid of his light-headedness.

“Seriously though, you sound like you’re dying.” 

“I’m fine Kageyama, just out of breath.” He finally stood up as Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi neared the gym. “Hey Senpai!” 

“Morning Hinata, Kageyama. Did you two race again?” Sugawara smiled as he opened the doors. 

“Yeah, I won!” He exclaimed. 

“Just wait until the afternoon, I’ll win.” 

“Sure~ Race you to the changing room!”

“Yeah right.” Kageyama bolted for the changing room without warning, which was probably payback for earlier. 

“Both of you should use that energy for practice, not for racing to the changing room,” Daichi sighed as Hinata took off after Kageyama.  
___________________________________________

Practice had been okay, but he could’ve done way better! 

He was too slow at receiving sometimes and he didn’t hit as many spikes as he needed to either. Maybe he was off from sleeping on the couch?

His stomach growled even though he didn’t feel hungry, but he forced myself to eat something. The last time he decided not to he became really dizzy during practice and had to sit out.

“Oi, why weren’t you as fast today? Normally you hit most of the sets, not miss them!” Kageyama asked before trying to whack him on the back of the head, but he ducked at the right time.

“What was that about me being slow? And I’m not a dumbass, how many times do I need to tell you!” Hinata teased before coughing.

Kageyama frowned before replying.

“You’ve been coughing most of the morning, are you sure you’re not sick? And you were slow during practice,” he pointed out as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. 

“I’ll be fine Yamayama, don’t worry. Now stop being a mother hen!” He restrained himself from snapping, not wanting to get into a fight. 

The rest of the day was a struggle, with classes going too slowly and too fast at the same time. He almost went to the nurses office during transition, but then decided against it, not wanting to cause too much trouble. 

The last time Hinata was sick, his mother had to ask the neighbours to pick up Natsu because he couldn’t and she thanked them several times afterwards after getting over her embarrassment.

Oh wait...his aunt was picking up Natsu because he said they were practicing for Nationals and he said everyone would stay later than usual! 

By the time final lesson came around, Hinata was exhausted and slept through most of it, saying to himself that he could ask Yachi for notes if he missed out anything important.

“Oi, boke, wake up.” Kageyama’s voice rang clearly across the classroom, so he assumed everyone else had left. “Boke I’m serious, we’ve gotta go otherwise we’ll be late!”

Slowly lifting his head off of the desk, he yawned before he was thrown into a vicious coughing fit which made it difficult to breathe afterwards. 

He blearily made out Kageyama’s approaching form through his itchy eyes, flinching when he put his cold hand against his forehead.

“Idiot,” his boyfriend mumbled, but he was too tired to retort, deciding to close his eyes again.


End file.
